Americas TERRIFYING Children
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: America is finally letting his Children loose, to try and keep them away from the other Countries. These are their conquests, texts, and daily lives of being a State of America. Sequel to Americas REALLY WEIRD Children.
1. List of Characters

**Alright.**

**I have done one of these America's Children 50 States things, and here is a list of what states are who and stuff. I have decided that I will be writing the sequal to this book, and it would be a drabble book about the adventers that America's kids would be getting into. **

**This would be the first chapter in the next book, so if you need to, you can always look back and re-read it. At the end of the chapter (if there is a new child) I would also be putting there information at the bottom of the chapter about them. **

**If you want to see something that is your idea but with my humor and stuff, then just send a request on a drabble and I will try my hardest to comply. **

**Still send in characters, and now send in any drabble ideas that you would love to see with my strange humor.**

**I will do this in alphabetical order.**

* * *

Alabama: Male, looks like denmark, acts and talks like Sweden. He does furniture and stuff and only Finland can only really understand what he is saying. He enjoys going out and wrestling moose sometimes, and besides his Uncle Matt (Madonna (who is when Canada is super angry and turns into the evil Canadian that all American's fear)) they love to go out hunting.

Alaska: Female, chibi, has long silvery hair, looks like Russia, but acts like Latvia. She is always covered in her huge coat. Loves sunflowers. She doesn't like attention and tries to keep others off of her. Not helping when Russia is stalking her though.

America: The perfect dad. At least he thinks he is. He does his best to keep the Children out of the Countries grasps. (Mainly England and France *cough cough)

Arizona: Male, looks like Austria, acts like Hungary. Dresses similar clothing like Hungary but in plants. Gets easily annoyed by Virginia and smacks him around with a frying pan. He likes to clean the always dirty house and enjoys listening to Delaware piano music.

Arkansas: -.-.- Nothing

California: Female, looks like Spain, acts like France. Chases Georgia for random reasons and is considered one of the scariest children besides Pennsylvania. She is a hairdresser and when she decided that one of her siblings need a haircut, she will give them one. Even if she has to track you down to the alps. She is flirty and currently has almost all of the Country's numbers (including the girls who are manly enough).

Connecticut: Male, chibi looks like England and acts like Italy and is dependant on America. He is super adorable and loves bunnies as well as listening to Delaware play music. England adores him, and America stops him from kidnapping the child.

Colorado: Female, looks like California but with darker streaks through her hair. One blue eye, one green eye. Somehow a mix up of Spain, France, America, and Germany. She acts really tough but she eats burgers when frustrated and threatens with non-existing nukes. She keeps the really hyperactive children in check.

Delaware: Male, looks like a teenaged China, in a suit, and acts like Austria. He plays the piano and Connecticut looks up to him. He is the oldest, but nobody really respects annoys him and sometimes he would help Arizona try to kill him. He and Austria are ….. Pals.

Florida: Female, has Spains face, but America's hair and tan body. She is the fun, peacemaking person of the family. You do not want to fight around her, because if she is ignored for a while, she can get so scary. Like, the combination of Russia and Belarus scary. She is the one who America calls to get his children under control, and she is feared for a reason. She is the person who you can tell secrets and she wouldn't tell anybody. She has her own secrets as well. Sometimes, Florida and Kansas would get together and do magic, but don't tell anybody, because Florida will kill to keep this secret in.

Georgia: Female, looks like Scotland, and is well 'endowed' and acts like Ukraine. She is a ninja, and constantly hits from California. She thinks that her dad is England, when it is really Scotland because America didn't have the heart to tell her that she was the black sheep of the 13.

Hawaii: Female, chibi, she looks like Belgium and carries a stuffed pig around. She is like Japan, and has a dark grudge against the Asian but doesn't fully show it much. She is terrifying when she is mad.

Idaho: -.-.- Nothing

Illinois: Female, she is tomboyish and looks like France but has England's look on French people. She hates France and refuses to acknowledge that he is her parent while she looks up to England. Slightly. Carries pepper spray just in case of French people. She is adopted but don't tell her that, or she will probably kill somebody.

Indiana: Male, chibi, he is mute and looks identical to Lithuania besides that he only talks to Utah. He is somewhat like Belarus, and wants his sister. He also doesn't get scared easily and Russia doesn't like being around the little kid. He really likes Utah, but absolutely loathes everybody else. He enjoys being alone and plotting the perfectest wedding for him and Utah.

Iowa: -.-.- Nothing.

Kansas: Female, has blonde hair like Sweden's and a Italian curl that looks like Romano. She looks like a biker with tattoos across her arms and a leather jacket with the skulls and cross bones. She has a speech tic 'ai' and carries a small book of American spells (that DO work) with her always. They don't know who her parents are. She also loves sunflowers.

Kentucky: Female, looks like Canada, but acts like a mix between Italy and Romano. She is grouchy and is mean, but when the word 'Pasta' is mentioned she gets a distant look in her eyes and a dreamy smile on her face. She loves pasta, even though America is trying to help her get over her 'addiction'. When she is angry, she cooks amazing desserts and stuff. But Kentucky's siblings know better now. The food that she bakes are poisoned and to make herself more accomplished, she always tries to get one of her siblings to eat one. Her siblings know better than to accept something that Kentucky is trying to give to them with a smile. Never trust the smile.

Louisiana: Female, chibi, acts like Italy and looks like france. She has decided that her 'doitsu' is England who hates her because she looks like France. She is often terrified by Virginia. She uses her cuteness as an advantage and isn't afraid to get into fights with her siblings.

Maine: -.-.- Nothing

Maryland: -.-.- Nothing

Massachusetts: -.-.- Nothing

Michigan: male, looks like a mix up with Canada and America. He is super hyper and gets into mischief with his 'twin' Minnesota and they can never be parted. They make life fun around the house and often they get nap attacks like cats and fall asleep instantly. Colorado looks after them.

Minnesota: Female, acts like America but looks like England. She makes mischief with Michigan, her 'twin', and they are super hyper all the time before they get a nap attack and fall asleep instantly. Colorado looks after them.

Mississippi: -.-.- Nothing

Missouri: -.-.- Nothing

Montana: -.-.- Nothing

Nebraska: -.-.- Nothing

Nevada: Male, looks like Norway, but has blue eyes of Iceland. You would want to keep a close eye on him, because he does other things than just gamble on games. He gambles peoples lives, and is the 'Mad Scientist' of the family. You wouldn't want to catch his eye, or else something bad might happen. Nevada also is like a ninja and goes into his siblings houses and steals valuable stuff to auction off to get more money to support his findings. By accident, Louisiana brought in a clown costume for halloween, while Utah had a fake doll to act as a baby. The three of them were locked in the room for five hours, and when they got out, Nevada had two weaknesses. Babies and Clowns. The freakiest things on earth, or that's what he says.

New Hampshire: -.-.- Nothing

New Jersey: -.-.- Nothing

New Mexico:Male, he looks exactly like Cuba except being fat and stuff. He is really thin, and bears love him. Like, they would literally follow him everywhere and he would be the only one who wouldn't really care. He loves taking naps with his bears, and he is super smart. Only in the evenings though, because that is when he is looking for the aliens that he is sure coming to destroy all of humanity. He specials in making random weapons, like bombs or automatic machine guns, and he is the guy to call if your computer breaks down, but don't disturb his naps, or else you might find that your computer may be turned into a weapon that could explode on you or not. He also enjoys cooking, but everybody but Colorado is scared of what he makes, because its so spicy and addicting.

New York: Male, looks like America, but is invisible like Canada. He has a pet beaver and nobody knows who he is, but they all know where he is on the map. Sadly, only America, Canada, and Utah can remember him and he often is the person who does America's work.

N. Carolina: Male, looks like Italy, but acts like Romano and is angered by Ohio who looks like him. He hates anything that reminds him about 'gay' stuff. He usually shouts into his phone to random people (who have no idea who he is and usually hangs up on him, making him even angrier) and the author loves censoring the things that he says.

N. Dakota: -.-.- Nothing

Ohio: Male, looks like Romano but in every way he is like Poland. He loves the color pink, and wearing skirts. Shopping is heaven for him, and he is totes friends with Poland, like, totes cray cray- right? N. Carolina hates him, but doesn't care at all. Friends with Pennsylvania, and doesn't mind the creepiness that he emanates.

Oklahoma: -.-.- Nothing

Oregon: -.-.- Nothing

Pennsylvania: Male, looks like Germany but acts like Russia. He is the scariest out there, and his only friend is Ohio who loves to go shopping with him. He loves sunflowers, and anything out there that is pretty and once in a while kidnaps a random sibling or Nation to have somebody out there to talk to. Become one with Pennsylvania, ja?

Rhode Island: Female, albino like Prussia but dresses up like Turkey (including the mask). She is determined to conquer everything to add to America, the greatest Country ever. SHe has a little pet bird called Rhodebird, and refuses Prussia's advances. Colorado loves interfering with her conquering tricks.

S. Carolina: Female, looks like Lichtenstein, but has long hair. She acts like Belarus. She loves America and wishes to marry him, and will never stop until she knows that America is hers. And hers alone. She and Belarus are Bf's and love texting each other.

S. Dakota: -.-.- Nothing

Tennessee: -.-.- Nothing

Texas: Male, looks like Spain, but is disgustingly like Denmark. He wants beer. He loves beer. He will try to swindle other people to pay for his beer. He is slightly smart, and always gets into trouble with Virginia who tricks him often for beer. He is always slightly drunk and is deathly afraid of Mexico. He is often tricked for beer.

Utah: Female, she is a total fangirl for all the Countries outside of the U.S and loves England the most. She has a blank face (only when she is fangirling, otherwise she is completely normal, but you don't want to see her normal. She is scary.) like Sweden. She likes to tell England that he is her 'wife' and she looks like China with dark long hair and hypnotic blue eyes that makes her the most unique out there. Utah refuses any advances towards her unless its England. She only thinks that Indiana is her brother, and nothing more. Utah also freaks out when somebody touches her unexpectedly and Virginia exploits this.

Vermont: -.-.- Nothing

Washington: Female, she is a mist between Spain and England. She is very emotional and tends to switch from one happy person to one angry to sad ect. ect. She is very protective about Alaska and hates Russia for obvious reasons. She has a ton of smart alec responses and loves to talk to Romano about random things. If she gets super angry, she can glow. Like, really freaky glow because of radiation and stuff.

Virginia: Male, looks like England, acts like Prussia. HE dresses only in leather, and annoys everybody. He loves digging into peoples personal bubbles, and plays the nasty kind of pranks on his siblings. He is only afraid of one thing. England. England is so shocked that his gentlemanly body (even though it isn't his, but Virginia looks like him exactly) would be vandalized like that, so he mostly just stands there, staring. Virginia loves terrorizing the chibis (not Hawaii, because that girl is freeeaakkyy)

W. Virginia: -.-.- Nothing

Wisconsin: -.-.- Nothing

Wyoming: -.-.- Nothing

D.C: Male, looks like America, but acts like Sealand. He will achieve his goal one day. One day, his siblings will acknowledge that he, himself, is a state. But everybody just ignores him.


	2. Letting them go

America stood up from his seat, his eye washing over his sons and daughters (even if they are adopted *cough* Illinois *cough cough*) and almost all the talking stopped. 102 eyes watched him, all the colors of the rainbow. America would have usually started to sing 'Some day Over the Rainbow' but this was serious.

"States. It has come to my attention that many of you are associated with Countries." He looked at California who gave him a beaming smile. He frowned. "And I need to tell you of the importance of which I had called you all down here for. The United States of America is in danger."

Even though that was an amazing line (that could possibly go into a movie) the States held still, their full attention on their dad.

"As many of you had met Countries that look or have similar personalitys like yours they are a threat. They are going to come in and take you all away, tearing this free Country into ruins." America made sure that he gave all of his offspring a serious look. "I will not be a horrible dad, and say to stay away from them. It is your choice if you wish to be friends with Countries but I will warn you of this. I want you to act normal. I want you to act like the annoying kids that you are and I want you to know that I will not be responsible if you damage anything. I want you to hurrass the Countries to know that we will not be seperated. Thank you." And America quickly left the room while the chaos slowly exploded behind him.

"I WILL CONQUER ALL" He heard Rhode Island shriek, and there was more yelling.

"I will get all the beer in the world!" Texas slurred, and there was a crash as a window was broken.

"Good thing that wasn't an important room." America muttered, as he snuck off. "Maybe Obama wouldn't blame me."

"Hamburgers~!" Minnesota sang off key.

"Shakes~" Michigan joined her, even higher than his own sister.

"GLORY AN-URK!" Rhode Island screamed and it was cut off as if another State had began to strangle her.

Maybe Obama needed another vacation. Or maybe even two before he could see the damage that was being dealt in that room.

America jogged down the long carpeted hallway and into a familiar hallway passage that led to the outside. Not like he didn't trust his children or anything, but sometimes it would be best to get away from the bomb before it truly exploded.

America didn't notice that another person was following him until it was too late. Arms grabbed around his leg and begging green eyes looked up into his own.

"Daddy~~!" Hawaii smiled, and America sweatdropped. He knew that she wanted something, and he didn't want to.

It wasn't like he didn't enjoy giving his children stuff, but they were like sharks. Once they smelt blood in the water (or in this case, a gift) they would all want one and Obama didn't want him to give all 51 of his children a helicopter or missile launchers.

"Yes sweetums?" America sighed, and bent onto one knee and gave his daughter a smile.

"Can I have the address to Japan's place? I want to send him beautiful pictures of my land in the form of postcards!" She gave America a small smile, and America knew that this was a trick.

"Honey Buns, you have his address already. You just want to find somebody to put the blame on you if you are caught. I told you nothing." And with that, Hawaii bent her head in respect and ran off. Doing, or planning, something terrifying to do to Japan.

America continued on his way, hearing the screams echoing across the house as the fight really began to develop in meeting room.

"MY FOOD DOESN'T TASTE LIKE A COUCH, TAKE THAT BACK." America heard one of his daughters scream, most likely Illinois. Her food that she made tasted like it had died and then rotted in a tar pit before it was rolled around a litter box and baked.

And it sometimes caused delusions. And some people wondered why some types of drugs were forbidden when these terrors were still around.

"NEVER!" America heard a familiar cackle as he walked on, and shook his head. Virginia should have known not to mess with Illinois. That girl wasn't afraid of taking on Virginia and he should be careful with his sister next to him. Especially when she had…

A loud gag rang out, and America smiled. Illinois must have shoved one of her scones into his mouth.

"This is rather nice." Said a voice next to America, who jumped and looked over to see his son next to him.

"New York, sorry I didn't see you there." America laughed and patted his son on the back, making New York fall forwards before catching himself.

"It's alright Dad." New York sighed and held his pet beaver closer to his chest.

They walked on, in silence and America lost sight of New York who had left him. The little bugger could have been a ninja, and still nobody would have noticed him.

The screams became more and more frequent, and America hurried to get outside before the huge bomb could go off.

The one that always seemed to go off at the wrong moment.

"DAD, CALIFORNIA IS AFTER ME! HELP!"

America cringed at the cry and broke into a fast run, wishing that he hadn't stopped and talked to New … Hampshire? Jersey? Mexico? No, it was another child, that much he was sure of, but who? America knew it started with a New…

Then the floor began to shake as the States realised that America had escaped before they could talk to him, and were running after him.

There were hoots from Texas as he yelled "YEEHAW!" and another came from Rhode Island screaming her usual words of "LET ME CONQUER YOU~"

America knew that they were after him, and ran faster as the doors came into sight. As soon as he had reached them, America reached his hand forwards to push the door open.

It didn't.

Grasping on the handle to pull backwards, America realised that somebody had locked the door before the meeting.

"Mama." America whispered in fear, and pulled out his phone to text his last request.

Choosing a random contact, because he didn't have much time, America quickly texted the following words.

_"MY CHILDREN ARE TERRIFYING ME."_

And that was when the first person rounded the corner. The crazy blood lust in their eyes, America noted that they had green eyes, before his emotions getting the better of him.

A scream could be heard all over America, and into Canada as well.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Cuba reached for his phone that had just beeped and wondered who could have texted him at such a late time. His eyes locked onto the name of the person and sighed. Why would America, the freak, text him at two AM? Clicking around his phone, Cuba looked at the five words that seemed to scare him, as much as he wanted to laugh.

How could such a bunch of measly kids scare America?

But at the same time, if America was scared, then Cuba should too.

Cuba set down the bright light of his phone, and rolled back into his bed to think things over. His eyes were spotty from looking at the bright screen of his phone, and now in the blackness, Cuba could see a rectangle of light that was nonexistent.

His tired mind told him to sleep, and sleep he did. America was such a wimp if his own States could scare him so easily.

And, by far, that meant that America's Children were not at all scary. Cuba decided that he would never want to know the truth, ever. And wanted forever, to never meet any of America's weak children.

But they were very, very terrifying.

* * *

**Alright. First official chapter done~! Cuba won't come in most of the chapters, but he will in later ones. :)**

**Thanks for the review, and I officially say that Florida is now taken~! I will post her information next chapter.**


	3. The Hunt in Disney World

It was time.

The green eyes flashed behind tinted sunglasses, and a perfectly manicured hand reached over and snatched the glasses off her face. Her body was covered in leather, a tight fit that took too long of time to get into the skin tight clothing. Dark makeup accented her green eyes, and she began to walk in the 6 inch black high heels.

She was looking good.

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her tongue licked her colored red lipstick lips, and on the desk in front of her, she pulled out a phone.

Not just any phone, but one that has a camera.

Giving the mirror a sexy look, California took a picture. She instantly leaned over her phone to send the picture on its way.

Bringing up the app that would send it off to the world, California typed in a few words that would send her dad running, but Cali knew of a spot where her father wouldn't dare to reach her.

This is what she typed in.

_'Call me~ Because I am your hero~! ;)'_

* * *

America was sipping a cup of coffee, going over some paper work, when his phone beeped. As a protective father of all of his children, he was going to follow all of their twitter accounts, their facebook accounts, and the newest one out there, Instagram. Some of the countries also had followed a few of his offspring, well, the few that America had allowed to follow his offspring.

America noticed that it was from California's instagram account, and wondered what weird picture his daughter had sent out to the world.

His mouth had been full of coffee at the moment where he opened it up, and he struggled not to spray it all over the important documents that were all over his desk. He coughed as he managed to swallow the drink and got a better look at what his daughter was wearing.

The was wearing the cat suit, off of Batman, a mask over her face, and red lipstick covering her lips. Her tongue peeked out, and a smirk adorned her face. Her breasts seemed to pop on the screen, the tan skin inviting those who were seeing this to touch them, and America was going to certainly shoot anybody who had the thoughts of touching them in the first place.

But what really got him was what was being said in the captions.

'_Call me~ Because I am your hero~! ;)'_

America was not going to allow this. Picking up his cellphone, he quickly exited out of instagram and placed the phone by his ear.

"Sir, I have something of great importance, and I need a jet to get to California." America said, and there was a sigh over the phone.

"It's about your kid, isn't it." Obama said, and America confirmed it.

"Yes, sir."

"This better be important." Obama sighed, and then there was a clicking over the phone. "I just gave you clearence, as long as you are back tomorrow morning to do more work."

"Certainly." America said, and then hung up. He quickly grabbed his wallet and keys, and left the office in a hurry.

California wasn't going to get away with this, if it was the last thing he'd do. She was going to burn that outfit, and then he was going to make her delete that photo.

* * *

America was astounded. California wasn't at her usual hiding places, which she almost never strayed far from. She wasn't at the beach, pretending to be some old guy, nor at the movie sets at Hollywood dressed as an alien. It usually wasn't very hard to find California because she practically radiated with sunlight. As the sunniest state on the map, California wasn't that hard to find.

But where was she?

America quickly checked her home, and found that California wasn't there, and her car was gone.

As a heroic father, America always had trackers in every car that his children owned, even the motorcycles that were periodically bought by his children. How he did it, was a mystery. Even to America himself.

America's eyebrows raised when he located where California's car was.

Then, he steeled himself from the impending doom that would come to him, sooner than later. America dreaded this, because of the freaky people, the haunted rides, and the giant mouse costumes.

America was probably the only person afraid of going to Disney Land.

* * *

America found himself hyperventilating in the large crowds that covered the entire park. He didn't like the large animal costumes, nor any of the more creepier Princesses. They are freaky Princesses. The only person who America was alright with was Peter Pan because he like another kid, not Bud Lightyear who wore a helmet over his head.

"Excuse me." America called towards a man in a red mickey mouse shirt, and asked, "have you seen a girl walking by in a cat woman suit?"

The man gave America a look that said 'what are you? Stupid?' and said, "Look here, this is Disney Land, a place where they made movies about a giant mouse and Princesses that lived happily ever after. Not Batman, not the avengers, not even the Hulk."

"Actually, Hulk is part of the avengers-" America said, (because he totally loved the Avengers) but was quickly cut off.

"There would not be any girl in a revealing outfit of catwoman, bud. If you had come here looking for some type of show, then you are going to be disappointed. And I can't give you a refund." The man turned away from America started to talk with another person in a red shirt, and America was offended by his behavior.

'Was this how people viewed Americans?' America thought, and he started to walk away. He heard laughter behind him, and saw that the man and his companion were laughing at his direction.

'Just walk away, don't get angry.' America reminded himself.

Walking past, America's phone beeped at him, and America noted that California had sent another instagram. Opening it, America found himself staring at a creepy doll looking face like thing, and he almost dropped his phone.

Underneath the freaky picture, America saw the words that chilled his blood to the bone.

_'Its a small world after all~! XD'_

California was at the 'It's A Small World' ride. The one with the three hundred mechanical dolls that freaked America the most out.

The one that he wanted off the face of the Earth.

* * *

The line was long for the boat ride, and America found that his courage failing him, and he was just about to turn away, when he suddenly found himself on a boat and going down the river. On either side of him, dolls were singing the song 'Its A Small World After All' over and over again, and America was looking for his daughter.

There was one part where the robotic dolls were moving around, and it looked a little off to America. One of the dolls wasn't in sync, and America knew that it was his daughter (how she got into the ride was a mystery).

Using his amazing super strength, America was able to pull the boat out of its set course and he stepped onto the land and walked towards the doll that wasn't doing a very good job. He approached it from behind, and when his hand touched the warm arm of California, she jumped in shock and then in horror.

"Hi dad." She said, her voice small.

"California. You are in big trouble." America snapped, and then began to pull her along towards an exit sign that was near.

"Look Mama! Somebody is kidnapping a doll!" A Little boy cried from a boat that was passing, and California waved to the worried looking woman, and gave her a smile.

* * *

The sky had darkened by the time the fire had been lit, and America watched the bonfire burn all of its 'fuel'. When America had forced California to get her costumes out, he saw that there were more innappropriate ones, and decided that all of them needed to be burned. The more and more clothing that America saw, the more and more things that needed to be burned.

A Bikini? Gone.

A Scarf? Safe.

Skinny jeans? Burned at the stake.

High heels? Broken and then added to keep the fire to keep it going.

America was proud to be able to get rid of all of the nasty things that his daughter had been keeping, and the only sad thing was that she had only two pairs of pants and five long sleeved shirts with a few coats. The only things that California used when she was at her sisters place, Utah, when it was during the winter season.

While America had been going through her clothing, California had been fighting against everything that he had been doing, so she was in her closet, tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

To teach all of his offspring the same lesson, America had used California and instagrammed a photo of her all tied up.

_'I angered my father, and now every piece of clothing I had that was inappropriate is now ash~! Yay! :)' _

* * *

**How was that guys? Am I losing my humor or am I just becoming lame? Anyways, I have just updated chapter one and now Florida, New Mexico, and Nevada are updated! Thanks to those who have enjoyed my books, both of them, and I hope you have liked this chapter.**

**Review.**


	4. Nevada's Experiments

**States in Chapter: Utah, Illinois, Nevada, Texas, and Delaware.**

* * *

The binoculars were set down, as the icy blue eyes surveyed the area where his prey lived. The adobe house in the desert was old, yet newly refurbished as the newer days had come by, making it like a mansion inside. The prey always had its doors opened to anybody who needed help in the family, whether it would be Pennsylvania to Ohio coming to the door, his prey would never close it.

And that would be a mistake in the preys part.

Nevada put his binoculars away and got out of the car, walking the distance towards the house that seemed to hold his prey. The orange dirt scuffed his cowboy boots, and the dry heat burned at his skin, but Nevada wasn't too annoyed by the heat. He had similar weather at his own place, and it was only logical to go to his neighbor's house before hitting the others. He walked up to the door, and noticed that there was a pale pink marble for the doorstep, and engraved on it was the word 'Welcome' in a cursive handwriting.

Nevada placed his gloved hand before the door, curling his hand into a fist, and knocked on the door. There was an instant effect. There was a large whining sound coming from inside the house, and a dog began to bark into the background.

Then, gunshots echoed around Nevada, who flinched at the sound. Loud laughter came from behind the door, and the gunshots continued. Finally, the mans voice, who had been laughing, said in a loud voice, "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal." More loud gunshots, and then, "And a happy New Year."

Nevada knew that Utah was a fangirl too far to many movies, but he realise that her doorbell would be from Home Alone 2, when the gangster on the T.V shot several times because of a misunderstanding.

At least that's what Nevada hoped to be a misunderstanding.

Feet thumped on the ground, and the door opened to see that Utah had come out of her 'cave' to answer the door.

"Yes?" She said, her face blanking. That meant that she was in her fangirling mode (where her face was completely blank, just like Sweden, who annoyed Nevada for some reason. And only Indiana had ever seen her without a blank face, so it was a complete mystery what she would act like if she was different), and wasn't going to murder him for disturbing her.

"Utah, may I come in? I have something to show you that may or may not help your State." Nevada smoothly lied, and Utah seemed to buy it.

Her long black hair was a mess, most likely because it was so early in the morning, and her electric blue eyes seemed to look into a daydream, because she seemed to be out of it by nodding and letting Nevada into the air conditioned house.

The door seemed to close with an earth shattering _click_ that sent shivers down the most courageous people's backs.

And Utah was obtained.

* * *

Nevada's icy blue eyes locked onto the elegant mansions door, and he knew that his prey was in the large house. How he knew? The beautiful piano music that poured out from an open window on the third story. Nevada knew it would be hardest to convince Delaware to let him in, but it would be well worth it. The experiments would happen when he had obtained all of his prey, and he needed two more people to help him with that.

Walking up to the door, Nevada knocked on it, and when the piano music didn't seem to stop, Nevada rang the doorbell.

Pachelbel's 'Canon in D' was played out in chimes, and the piano music stopped from playing. Footsteps came forwards, and the door opened to Nevada.

It wasn't his prey.

"What do you want Nevada?" Illinois growled, and Nevada's mind reeled backwards. This wasn't in the plan, but if he needed to, he could take Illinois, but it would be a problem. She didn't have any of the things that he needed, and Nevada had no use for her.

"I am here to talk to Delaware." Nevada said, his voice dripping in velvet. "I may have found something that could help his State."

"No."

Nevada blinked. That was outrageous. Nobody would willing give up help to their own State. "Why does it matter to you Illinois, my dear sister."

"Because we are united. If you give Delaware assistance, and not the others, then it would start another war. I suggest that you would wait until it is a State Meeting and say your ideas there."

She was a lot more smart than Nevada had expected, but it seemed alright coming from the only state that was adopted (even if she didn't know that she was adopted).

"This would be only a trial, and I trust Delaware enough that he would handle this experiment with the utmost care. He is, after all, the oldest of all of us."

"That is true." Said Delaware from the top of the stairs, and Nevada knew that he had struck a chord in the old State.

"After all, I am the only one who really respects that." Nevada said, and then had to dodge a flying shoe that was aimed for his head.

"No you don't!" Delaware said, and held up the other shoe and aimed it at Nevada. "None of you do, so don't lie to me."

Nevada supposed that this was time to take force. Tossing in a cylinder of metal, Nevada held up a plastic gas mask that covered his nose and mouth. White smoke filled the air at an alarming rate, and the two States never had a chance.

Illinois and Delaware was obtained.

* * *

Nevada didn't have to survey where his next target was going to be, because this victim was going to be much easier than the others.

Recognizing a familiar car outside a bar, Nevada drove up and parked his own car and got out. The bar looked dirty and disgusting, and that sort of thing attracted Texas. The weird drunk had the tastes of a rock when it came to alcoholic drinks, and went to the dankest part of town to get the cheaper drinks than the usual bars that had a clean atmosphere.

Nevada walked into the old looking bar, a sloppy image of an old saloon from the wild west. It was dark inside with only a few lamps showing the dirty interior. There were a few scruffy men who looked up to see who came inside, and then they all returned to their various drinks and business.

Nevada's eyes looked around the bar, searching for his target. It wasn't hard to find the extremely drunk Texas who was talking loud and holding a half empty beer bottle.

He carefully made his way over to the loud State, and waited to get noticed by the Texan. The drunk State didn't even notice that he was in a seat, let alone his brother next to him.

After waiting three minutes, Nevada coughed, hoping that it would get his brothers attention. It didn't.

After a few more seconds, Nevada decided that it would be better to just get Texas and leave the dirty establishment. Reaching out, Nevada grabbed his brothers arm, and Texas finally noticed him.

The second largest State in the US of A screeched his head off when he saw Nevada.

"Get away from meh!" Texas slurred, and fell off the stool that he had been previously sitting on.

There were clicking noises all around Nevada, and he knew that every gun in the room was aimed at him.

"Ya better get away from my best costumer." Said the man behind the bar, his bad breath washing over Nevada.

"He is my brother." Nevada smoothly said, "He had texted me saying that he needed a ride yesterday for today, and I am here just to give him a safe ride to his home."

"Brother or no, get out." The man twitched his gun towards the door.

Nevada didn't want to get shot tonight, because it would be hard to explain to the people here why he could survive after being shot in the head. The local authorities would investigate, and then the big guns would come in, the FBI, CIA, and Area 51 would be alerted, and then his dad would be there asking questions.

And his father asking questions was never a good thing.

"Fine." Nevada said, and then left the dirty bar. It felt good to be able to get a breath of fresh air after that dump, and Nevada knew that his plan was going to have to change a little.

Getting into his car, Nevada drove it out of sight and waited until Texas emerged from the bar. He would get his brother, it was only a matter of time.

The light outside had turned from dark to almost light when his brother had been booted out of the bar.

Nevada didn't want to take any more chances, and so he pulled out a portable tranquilizer gun; and shot his brother.

Texas fell down; and didn't move from where he landed. The alcohol in his system and the tranquilizer had helped Nevada obtain his last subject.

Texas was obtained.

* * *

Utah awoke in a white room that smelled like antiseptic and reminded her that of a hospital (she had only gone to one hospital in her life to only stalk her 'wife' but that was another story entirely). Her mind was in a daze, and it took her a few moments to realise that she was in a bed. Her arms were strapped in by velcro, and her feet were the same under the blankets that covered her frame. Her clothing that she had been wearing were gone (making her slightly angry, because she loved her Totoro shirt!) and was wearing a white gown.

Her head hurt whenever she moved it, so it was hard to look around the room that partly scared her, as well as infuriated her.

There was a sound beside Utah, and she turned her head over to see that beside her bed was another one that held a familiar blond.

"Illinois?" Utah whispered, and she winced at the small sound.

"Ute?" Illinois harshly whispered Utah's nickname.

"Don't call me that." Utah didn't like the shorten version of her name, because it was only two syllables. U-tah. That's what it is. Nothing else.

"Whatever."

The talk hurt their heads, but Utah was slightly glad that she had somebody to talk to.

"Aliens?" Utah asked to her companion.

"No."

"What then?" Utah didn't know what else had happen. Her memories were fuzzy.

"Nevada."

"Worse."

Nevada was crazy. The insane person who loved experimenting on people, but on his fellow States as well.

"Delaware taken too."

"Why?"

"No idea."

The two girls stayed silent for some time, and the pain went away. Utah began to fight her restricting straps, while Illinois tried to look around the best that she could.

"Ute."

"What?"

"Look over there."

Utah looked at her sister and saw that her neck was craned forwards and looking down at where their feet should have been. Doing the same, the best that she could have done, Utah saw what her sister was looking at.

There was a glass wall cutting the room in half, and on the other side was two beds which had two other States there.

"Delaware?" Utah said, and found the long haired boy who was moving. The other bed wasn't moving, which meant the other State wasn't awake yet or in pain.

"Yep. Who's the other one?"

"I can't tell. Maybe it is Alabama."

"No, Alabama wouldn't have attracted Nevada's attention."

"Um. Ohio?"

"Just dyed his hair pink the other day."

"Oh. Then N. Carolina?"

"Would have been shouting his head off by this time." Illinois said.

"Pennsylvania?" Utah knew that it was a wild guess.

"Nevada would have been dead."

It was true. Nevada knew better than to get Pennsylvania.

"New Mexico?"

"That could be him. But without bears." Illinois agreed this time, and then added, "Or he would have been shouting about aliens."

"So. Then Indiana?"

"No, he has blond hair, and he has brown hair."

"So. Texas."

"Texas it is."

"We are so awesome."

"I know."

"We should get together sometime, and do something sisterly." Utah said, and then unexpectedly laughed. Utah froze. She never laughed, unless it was Bill Cosby on T.V.

"What was that?"

"I laughed."

"What? You never laugh, unless its Bill Cosby on T.V."

"I know. What if Nevada did something…"

"He couldn't have."

"He can make an atom split without doing anything." Utah said, her face it's usual blankness.

"True."

The two struggled against their bondages, and were able to move around so that a pillow propped them up and they didn't have to crane their necks to see the boys on the other side of the glass wall.

"I want to watch Dr. Who." Utah said out of the blue, and Illinois just jumped from the sudden sound.

"What is Dr. Who?"

"You poor child." Utah looked sad, and then laughed again.

They both froze, and then Utah looked alarmed.

"What is happening to me?" Utah began to earnestly fight against her restraints.

"Just stay calm Utah, everything will be alright. I am sure that Dad would be able to find us." Illinois said, and was worried about her sisters new emotions.

"Yes. I am sure Dad will help us." Utah breathed, and stopped making her wrists bleed from fighting against the straps.

Then a door opened, and Nevada appeared.

Utah screamed her bloody head off.

* * *

… On the other side of the glass wall …

Delaware was bored. He wanted to play his piano and compose another amazing song. He was stuck in a bed (which hurt his back, seriously. Nevada should have been more careful on choosing beds because when you are at this age, you need a soft bed. Not this cement floor) and was doing absolutely nothing. Next to him was Texas who was snoring, it was loud and obnoxious.

Delaware wanted to throw a shoe at Texas, but he couldn't because he was 1) out of shoes and 2) was currently tied up like a mental patient.

Then there was a large fart sound, and Delaware gaged. "Texas! Not cool!"

Texas's breathing hitched, and Delaware wondered if he was going to wake up or not.

There was another fart sound, and Texas continued on snoring. Appease that he had farted.

Delaware wondered that if he was going to die because of boredom, and then after another fart, he knew that he was going to die from being gassed to death.

* * *

… Other side of the Wall …

Utah didn't like her neighbor, Nevada. She always considered herself unlucky because he was so close and she was a large land that was exactly like his. It would take a long time before her Dad would be able to find them, and she was always scared at moments like these.

This was something that she had always feared, and she couldn't hold in her fear. It was like watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre again.

Nevada pulled out something silver and slapped it over Utah's mouth to stop her from screaming.

Utah thought she was going to die, but then she realised that she had duct tape over her mouth, she started to laugh.

"The formula is working wonderfully." Nevada said, and he clicked his pen to write something on his clipboard.

Utah's emotions suddenly changed, and then she was suddenly angry. She could hear Illinois shouting at Nevada, but she didn't hear the words that were being said now.

She was pissed. Just like when David Tennant died and replaced Matt Smith; and then when Matt Smith died, and was replaced by that wannabe Doctor.

Focusing all her strength on one arm, Utah pulled her arm right through the velcro straps. Her next arm followed suit, and had Nevada in her grasp in a tight hold.

Nevada heard the ripping of velcro behind him, after sedating Illinois, and was suddenly gripped around the waist by a pair of pale arms. Utah had gotten out of her restraints, and Nevada knew that her hugging him wouldn't do anything.

And that is when Utah heaved Nevada up and over herself, making him fall face first on the ground and knocking him out.

"Wrestling helps sometimes." Utah spat, and then quickly undid her straps around her feet.

* * *

… On the Other side of the Wall…

Delaware was so bored, that he had managed to get a show of a life time. When craning his neck forwards he had been able to see Utah grip Nevada around the waist and pulled him over herself and in a case of amazing flexibility, her torso was horizontal to the floor when she slammed Nevada head first with the ground.

On her face was a large grin, and Delaware knew that he had fallen in love. Utah's face was blank, but if she had shown any sort of emotion, then she would have been very pretty.

But in this case, she was stunning.

Delaware shouted her name, and struggled against his restraints. A wave of smelly gas fell over Delaware who gasped and coughed.

Texas was restfully sleeping, and Delaware just wanted to kill the idiot. 'Father wouldn't mind if I gave Texas back to Mexico, right?'

* * *

… Other Side of the Wall…

Nevada awoke in a bed with his body all strapped down. Standing over him, was Utah and Illinois.

Illinois' green eyes flashed with anger, and then she gave him a hard slap across his face. "What did you do to us?"

Utah was just giving Nevada a hard stare, her face contorted with anger and Nevada felt that this experiment had fallen out of his control.

"Well I infused the X chromosome with-"

"In English, ya moron." Utah hissed, and Illinois just nodded with her.

"Girl Personifications do not have what you would call 'periods' so I injected a serum into your blood which would get your body working like a regular female who can have babies."

During this Illinois' and Utah's face had turned pale and they both gave each other a worried glance.

"Undo this." Utah demanded.

"The process is irreversible." Nevada said, and Illinois punched him, making his head snap back.

"I hate you, and if the US ever falls apart, I promise that I will wage war against you."

"What about those two?" Utah jerked her thumb towards the two States across the wall.

"I planned to remove some nonimportant-"

"English please."

"I planned to strip away their organs and sell them to make more money."

The two girls gave each other glances and then they both laughed. "I could see Texas, but why Delaware."

"He annoys me."

The two girls laughed again.

"You will never tell anybody about this." Utah patted Nevada's head, like he was a dog. "Ever, or we will do something to your parts. Understand?"

Nevada gulped and nodded.

Then the door slammed open and men in black appeared. They held guns, and circle the room. "Room 18, found two girls and one boy. Next room, who more boys who look like to be sleeping." (Delaware passed out due to no oxygen in the room) Said a man in black into a walkie talkie.

"Awesome, bring them all outside, and await for more orders." America's voice said over the walkie talkie.

The States were herded outside into the hot sunlight of Nevada. America was outside and gave a hug to the girls. "Sorry I am late. Did he do anything to you?" America asked worriedly.

Utah and Illinois glanced at each other, and then replied together, "Nope."

America nodded, and then went to check up on the boys, which were fast asleep except Nevada who America scolded and placed under house arrest.

And from that moment on, Utah and Illinois were the best of friends. Whenever their 'periods' would show up, they would both go to Utah's secluded home and watched BBC and eat icecream. And they hoped that nobody would ever find out that they could produce babies, because then something bad would happen.

Because of their upbringing, they were taught to never cause trouble and to be the hero instead.

But Nevada knew better than to cross them, because they weren't afraid to sell his organs to get money.

* * *

**Was this one good guys? I wasn't sure about this one, but it seemed to be alright. So this is how I am going to do this. I have all the States in numbers. So when you review, say a few numbers from 1-50 (they are not in order, so don't try it) and then write down what you would like to see. **

**Ex. **

**6, 8, and 12 get in a fight over a lawnmower. **

**But that is just an example. So just write something like that and I will see if I can write something like that. :) **


End file.
